Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest/Season 7
='Season Seven'= 'Introduction' Reinforced sliding doors zipped apart with a horrid screech of dried-out mechanisms. Underused and weary, the faint hint of mold could be seen along the doorframe’s cracks. An unassuming though well-dressed gentleman stepped into a cavernous room, past the sliding doors and assessed his surrounding upon entering. “Two years,” the gentleman stated as he stood atop a set of shallow stairs and straightened his black tie with his white-gloved-hands. “It’s been quite some time since the last celebration.” The room’s complement of technicians and engineers froze in their work at their workstations and turned to look up at their direct superior. Even as they paused, the colorful displays of battle, carnage, and gore continued to roll on across the many monitors and holographic displays spread through the expansive space. The suited gentleman looked back at his subordinates. An awkward pause followed, and he narrowed his eyes at them. “Well? Don’t stop at my account, we got a show to run!” The complement quickly turned back to their work and the combined symphony of feet stepping, fingers clicking away at keyboards, and a mix of other audible cacophony resumed through the room. One of the technicians, a man dressed in a lab coat marched briskly up the small staircase towards his superior, now descending the same staircase. They met halfway. “Two years huh? This place looks rather messy for being in storage.” The gentleman pointed out with his right index finger, gesturing up at large concentrations of dust atop workstations and ceiling fans and the rust patches forming in the corners. “Depends on how you look at the passage of time, sir. It’s relative.” The technician expressed in a deadpan tone before handing over a military-style computer tablet with a series of infographics listed across the screen in a deep blue. “Ninety-three participants?” The gentleman asked, eyeing his subordinate. The list was a meticulous all-star roster of faces and names, creatures and beings pulled from across the known galaxy and more than a few from alternate timelines. It’s been a while since the previous seasons were simply pulling from a singular version of the Milky Way, however, times had changed, and the adaptation was necessary to remain relevant. Somewhere, beyond the room, many were in storage and stasis – the contestants being prepped for the exciting festive of battle to follow. “Yes, sir. A significant uptick from the last program.” “Could become a problem with how extensive the list is today,” The gentleman stated skimming the list with his finger, “I’m seeing, hmm, what an odd lineup. Is it something to do with us switching sponsors this time around?” “Probably. The previous party issued a concern regarding the appearances of artificial intelligence, but it seems the current sponsor wants to go in the other direction – he said we’ll wing it.” The technician explained, scratching the back of his head out of slight concern. “Whatever the new lead wants. We’ll do our best. The rule set the same?” “For the most part, some things were slightly tweaked and some of the rules may have been bent a little. Especially regarding the big one.” The gentleman’s finger traced the name and image of the said contestant. “Quite.” The gentleman and technician descended back down the steps and marched over to a central holographic display table located at the base of the room. The gentleman noted rust patches on the metallic floor that looked like the remains of puddles, he frowned at the sight but decided against saying anything. “Announcer, sir! We have the first arena up and running perfectly. The delivery team also brought in the collection.” Another technician called from her workstation and pointed to a raised dais to the side of the room where six pilums stood at attention under the glare of harsh light. Three of them stood empty; no object of significance to stand atop them. Another three, however, raised grandiose statues high and mighty and in impeccable detail. Lifesize and lifelike. These were the first, fourth and sixth columns, each marking the victor of a previous season of their age-long project. An unnaturally large human male dressed in mighty-green MJOLNIR armor with a BR55 battle rifle pointed skyward. Inscribed at the statue's base, JAMES-G023, VICTOR OF SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST, SEASON ONE. A large Sangheili warrior dressed in deep-dark assassin’s armor was caught mid-lunge with his energy sword outstretched, ready to pierce an unseen foe. Inscribed at its base, SHINSU 'REFUM, VICTOR OF SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST, SEASON FOUR. Another human male of an average stature looked on with a thousand-yard stare. He was dressed in a police uniform intended for riot control operations and cradled an M90 shotgun in one hand and his riot helmet in another. Inscribed at the base, EDMOND DAHM, VICTOR OF SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST, SEASON SIX. “Beautiful as always,” The Announcer nodded in satisfaction. “There was another thing sir. Regarding Season Six-Point-Five…” The technician trailed off. “Forget it. That was non-official and under iffy circumstances, the upper echelon is still looking into the problem,” The Announcer waved off the subordinates concerns. He could be heard just barely muttering under his breath, “How the hell are we supposed to recognize a random bumblebee as a winner…” “Sir, we’re ready.” The technician in the lab coat quickly spoke, dragging his boss out of a stupor. “Oh, yes. Very good. Generate the arena please.” The holographic table flashed away from its dull-white glow of emptiness and pixelated details began to climb their way onto the screen, peppering the flat space into a three-dimensional map displaying topography, geography, and the many small details slipped in, a sign towards a passionate volunteer. It was a stretch of a city, blocked in by high-security walls to the north and south and between interior districts, and to the west: an endlessly flat desert formed from molten glass. And to the east, an ocean basin with a high carbon count, very little lived in those waters. The Announcer stroked his hairless chin, “Interesting design choices. A city this time, not an island?” An environment engineer called from across the table, “The island motif was getting a little old. We decided that given the larger line up that we would try something different and make the field larger to compensate for some of the specific contestants and new features we’re implementing.” “What’s the map called?” “''Barrier City''.” “Interesting.” “There’s a dossier regarding the map in your information package, sir. It’s also listed on your announcement script.” The environment engineer explained. “Good. Go ahead and drop the contestants in. I’ll go ahead and get on the mike.” “Yes, sir.” The nearby subordinates stated, quickly moving to their workstations. The Announcer nodded at them before looking upon the room’s entire staff complement. His team. Time to get to work. “Everyone, we are beginning. Prepare the map, prepare the fighters.” The room grew quiet as everyone shuffled quickly to their stations, the noise was still there but everyone was moving methodically and talking in hushed undertones now. The show was about to begin. The Announcer flicked through his tablet, spotting characters piquing his interest. A schoolgirl. A UNSC admiral with a broadsword. How interesting indeed. One of the technicians silently gestured to the table before the Announcer and he quickly composed himself in response, looking away from the tablet and towards the table before him. Words flickered into being on the map. SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST, SEASON SEVEN – GAME START. The Announcer adjusted his tie once more to fill himself with resolve and confidence. Another subordinate made a gesture from across the table, the contestants were now in the city. They could hear his voice. Speakers across the city were coming online. “Eh-hem. Hello everyone! Welcome to the seventh season of Survival of the Fittest, the greatest battle royale project in our current circumstance. I am the Announcer, some of you may have heard of me or heard this speech before, not that any of you would remember it, mind you.” “Now, you might be wondering how you got where you are and why you are there. Those are questions you do not need to know the answers to. You have a simple order to fulfill but a hard job to complete ahead of all of you. Ninety-three warriors from across the galaxy are here together in a fight for their lives. That means all of you. The mission is simple, kill or be killed. This order is mandatory.” “None of you can escape or challenge me. All but one of you must die, all of you will fight. Refuse to and you will be terminated, that is if one of the other fine warriors in here doesn’t end you first.” “You all will find yourselves in a comfortable, or rather, inhospitable locale named Barrier City. As my dossier on the place states, Barrier City is a coastal town trapped between the endless sea and a death-bringing desert of glass. Populated by a multicultural amalgamation of species under the rule of a faction affiliated with the United Rebel Front, this town is home to a post-Covenant society and a stellar example of what living on the Colonial Frontier looks like. Take in the aroma, the sights, the sounds, the energy of the city at the edge of civilization.” “So, let’s have some fun, let’s make a nice bloodbath, and let’s try our best to survive, shall we? Good luck and good hunting. Season Seven begins now.” 'Stage One: Barrier City' '1: '